


Bad Moon

by CrystalVolcheck



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Mystery, Suspense, Vampires, Were-Creatures, and all sorts of other supernatural beings, living dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVolcheck/pseuds/CrystalVolcheck
Summary: After reports of a large otterlike animal leaving behind massive damages in Central Park the Penguins (a deceiving name for a group of individuals dedicated to protecting humans from the supernatural and vice versa) are called in to investigate, but time is running out as a bad moon is set to rise. Human(with a monster twist)AU!
Kudos: 12





	Bad Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This au was inspired by the Madagascar discord server and it is wildly different from anything I've ever written. 
> 
> Basically, in this humanized AU, the supernatural exists but it is known to few humans and those few humans either want all supernatural beings destroyed (these are typically your hunters that are trained to kill any supernatural creature they come across) or they want to allow them to live in peace, in the shadows completely separate from humans.
> 
> This is where The Zoo comes in, the Zoo believes that supernatural beings and humans can coexist however they mainly work to keep the supernatural protected from humans and vice versa in the case of some beings not being too fond of humans. 
> 
> The Penguins are one Zoo team that consists of "monsters" and humans (well two undead, one fae, and one human) and they try to keep a balance between the natural and supernatural around Central Park which has a high population of the supernatural.
> 
> Of course, there's a lot of other things, but those will be explained within the story as it progresses and I don't want to spoil too much.

"Kowalski, did we have any notices on new residents in the area?" Skipper asked his second in command upon spying a moving van parked a little down the street as he took a seat at the table with his coffee. 

"No. In fact, the last notice from Alice we received was over the Rat King incident," Kowalski replied, then peered over the top of his newspaper, interest piqued. "Why?"

"We may have a new neighbor.” Skipper frowned as he continued to watch and saw no signs of movement coming from the building or van. Not necessarily unusual given that it was only 5:30 in the morning and most of the residents on the block didn’t stir until later in the day. He could imagine someone arriving late at night and getting some sleep in before unloading. In fact, some of their nocturnal neighbors had done exactly that. However, it was unusual for anyone to come into the Central Park area without Alice giving them notice days if not weeks in advance. It was equally unusual that none of their neighbors had come around to gossip about any type of change on the block.

Kowalski hummed in response and resumed reading his newspaper knowing that there were any number of logical reasons for why they wouldn't be given notice. "If Alice hasn't sent anything then they probably don't fall under our jurisdiction, at least no more than any other typical person in New York. This isn’t the first time we haven’t been notified of someone moving into the area. Or do you not remember our unfortunate misunderstanding with Leonard?” A small wave of satisfaction washed over the Kowalski as Skipper at least had the decency to look ashamed at the reminder of how his paranoia had gotten the best of him. 

"Did Joey and Leonard get into another spat?" Private interrupted and punctuated his question with a yawn as he came down the stairs. 

"No, they are still quite firmly bonded over their mutual hatred of us," Kowalski answered as he continued to skim the article in front of him. "What we were talking about is that we may be getting a new neighbor or neighbors. However, we didn’t get a notice from Alice.” 

"How exciting!” Private clapped his hands together in pure delight, all traces of sleep disappearing from his face. “It feels like it's been years since we had a new face around here." 

"That's because it has been years. However, it's hardly exciting, " Kowalski said and rolled his eyes at the mischievous look on Private's face before returning to his newspaper. He wasn’t sure he’d ever understand the interest of gaining a new resident. To an extent he could recognize that Private enjoyed meeting new people and being around people in general. While Skipper’s he would chalk up to overwhelming paranoia. Perhaps Rico was the only one who, like himself, didn’t get too excited whenever someone new came around. 

Private huffed in minor annoyance, “don’t be such a joykill, Kowalski. You said it yourself, it’s been years since we’ve had someone new here.”

The newspaper made a sharp snap against the wood of the table as Kowalski glared at Private offended by the accusation. He was many things but a joykill was certainly not one of them. “I’m not being a ‘joykill’ as you call it. Regardless of the time that passes people come and people go. That’s the rule of life." A snort disbelief pulled Kowalski’s attention to where Rico stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

Rico met Kowalski's eye and was quick to gesture between the two of them with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" he asked despite knowing that Kowalski would remain unimpressed with anything that didn't involve science or Doris. 

Kowalski glowered at the other man in return, “immortality is not interchangeable with invincibility. Not that I’d consider either of us to fit into the category of immortal at some point our time will end.” 

"Rico does make a point though. You two could be considered exceptions to the rule in the sense that you came into this world, left it, and came back." Private pointed out with a small smirk as Kowalski’s expression grew even more pinched. "Really, what you should focus on is that depending on who you ask we don't count as people." 

"Actually, by definition I think we would count as people or peoples. What we don't count as is human," Kowalski threw a glance over at Skipper who was rubbing his temples, "some present company excluded." 

Skipper groaned in mock agony. "How is it that almost every conversation with you three gets turned into a freshman philosophy class?"

Feeding off Skipper's annoyance Kowalski couldn't help but get one last dig in. He could always blame it on spending too much time with Private, afterall some fae had a habit of being able to bring out mischief in others. "I wasn't aware that you had taken any philosophy classes, Skipper."

"Look, you three might have the time to discuss what it means or doesn't mean to be human until the Space Squids come to destroy us, but I don't. And I don’t care that we have a new neighbor, I care that we have a new neighbor  _ across the street _ .” Skipper pointed to the window and waited for the significance to sink in. 

The smug expression soon fell from Kowalski's face and was replaced by one of pure intrigue. He stood and walked to the window along with Private. “Wasn’t that-” he started to ask but found the words had left him.

“Gloria’s place.” Rico confirmed with a nod and he moved to join his team members at the window.

“No one has lived there in years," Private breathed practically buzzing with excitement. Any potential tenants had been quick to lose interest in the apartment on the fact that it was considered haunted.

“Exactly.” Skipper’s voice was firm and the three men turned to face him as if that one word had been a command. “Something doesn’t sit right with me, “ he continued, “and I really don't like that we have someone that close and with zero intel on them."

Private was quick to speak, growing evermore curious about who had been brave enough to sign a lease. "I suppose we should probably go introduce ourselves then and welcome whomever it is to the neighborhood then." 

"While that is an excellent idea," Skipper started while mentally cursing Fae Rules and politeness, "I'm not going to risk any of you going over.”

“It would be the most logical option,” Kowalski spoke first agreement, “having Skipper get a feel of things first.”

“But shouldn’t at least one of us go? What happened to Never Swim Alone?” Private looked at Skipper and gestured toward Kowalski, “I mean Kowalski alone would be able to tell if whoever is moving in is human or not.” 

Skipper sighed, “I understand your concern, but even if they turn out human we don't know if they could be a hunter or have you forgotten our encounter with DuBois a few years back? Or Nana for that matter?” 

At the mention of DuBois and Nana the three other men grew somber despite the fact that they hadn’t even been the main targets for either hunter. DuBois and her team had hunted them all across Europe in the mindless pursuit to add another head to her collection. Nana had been far less persistent, but no less dangerous with an unwavering mindset that the only good monster was a dead monster. 

“It’s not as though we couldn’t investigate at our end of things.” Kowalski pointed out, knowing that it was a sore spot with the youngest member of the team to feel left out of an important mission or task. “Skipper is the liaison between our world and his, just as you are between us and other fae or Rico and I are for matters involving the undead and all its many branches.”

“Right,” Private nodded in understanding. “So what’s our orders, Skipper?”

"Private, I’d like you and Rico to check with Roger and see if he knows anything about our mystery resident. I don’t care if you have to choke down 20 lemon squares and listen to him sing for an hour. If he’s seen or heard anything that deals with our mystery resident, we need that intel.” Skipper then turned to his second in command, “Kowalski, I'm going to leave it to you to contact Alice- make sure we didn't miss a memo somewhere along the line. I'm going to make the initial contact before Julien catches wind of this. We’re all going to need our comms for this so I want you all to get dressed, get your comms in, and return back to this table at o-six hundred to run through Operation: Hello Neighbor.” 

Skipper downed the last of his coffee as his team sprung into action motivated by the thought of Julien coming in and making a mess of things. Of course he was sure that they were also partially motivated at the reminder of the trouble a hunter in the neighborhood could cause, even if two-thirds of his men thought he was paranoid on a good day. Yet, following gut instinct had proved more useful than not, especially when dealing with the supernatural both as a hunter and a commander in an organization that wanted to keep the supernatural protected. At times it still felt odd to be working with the types of beings that he once sought to kill, but his gut always told him that he had made the right choice and his gut had never been wrong. Which was exactly why, as he couldn't help but feel that something was off, he was going to follow his gut which was telling him that this new resident or residents were not something he could brush off.


End file.
